Fluff Friday: Turning to a Friendly Enemy
by AliceCambio
Summary: Sakura runs to her rival, Ino, after Sasuke leaves the village. Ino suprises Sakura. InoxSakura.


Fluff Friday: Turning to a Friendly Enemy

 _This story is also on my Tumblr account. Thank you for reading, and please leave a favorite or a review._

Sakura knew she should have run to Kakashi when Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru. She should have run to anyone, _anyone_ in the village that had some sort of authority over Sasuke, run to any who was more qualified than her, but she didn't. She ran instead to Ino Yamanaka, her rival, her hated, reviled enemy… the one person she could talk to about what Sasuke had just done to her, himself, and the whole village. The one person who would completely understand why her heart was shattered.

She stepped onto the Yamanaka family roof, silent. Ino's light was still on, thank goodness. Sakura tapped twice quickly, then three times slowly, the sign they used when they were children to signify an emergency to one another (of course, the emergencies back then were mostly new rumors one or the other had heard regarding Sasuke). Ino's window was flung wide, the blonde's mouth already open and starting into a nasty remark, then froze, staring at the tears running down Sakura's face.

"You—get in here, now!" Ino grabbed the crying girl and tugged her in through the window and onto her bed, closing the window behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its… Sasuke. H-he left. He left to join Orochimaru and chase after his brother… I—"

Sakura stopped, unable to talk anymore, and just cried, sobbed hard. Ino sighed, frustrated and worried, and pulled Sakura into her lap.

"Shh…. Shh… It's okay. Take a deep breath. Calm down and breathe. Ew! Don't wipe your snot on me!"

After what seemed like forever, Sakura lifted her head and told Ino the story. She told her how her heart felt, and everything she thought about the whole Sasuke mess. Ino listened quietly, occasionally handing her tissues or pieces of chocolate from a little box she kept in her nightstand. When Sakura was done, Ino patted her a couple times on her back.

"So," Ino said, matter-of-factly. "Sasuke is a jerk. That sucks."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "What? What do you mean, Ino? He's still… I mean, he's Sasuke. He's messed up, sure, but his brother killed his family, and Sasuke walked in and saw his own parents get slain. Anyone would be messed up after that!"

"Yeah, but do you really think his parents would have wanted him to join up with a creep like Orochimaru and go on a crazy revenge quest against his brother? And on top of that obsessive attitude, he treats you like crap on the way out of town, when you've been so loyal to him?"

"I guess. I just… I wish I could have talked some sense into him."

Ino hugged her. "Sakura, he's a lost cause. We should both move on, while we still can. You know that's true. I know it's true. I'm hurt, too, and I'm sure everyone else will be upset when they find out tomorrow." Ino shook her head and tugged Sakura back down when she tried to stand. "No. It can wait until morning. You need to take a night and relax, and you won't do that if I let you leave. Come on, we'll share the bed like we used to do with sleepovers when we were kids."

Ino took the blankets and covered her rival, her most hated enemy, sliding under the same covers behind her, so she was spooning the pink-haired girl. The room was silent for a few moments as the two girls got comfortable, sinking into a familiarity they both remembered and secretly cherished. After a moment, Sakura let out an unexpected giggle.

"What?" Ino asked, lifting her head slightly.

"I farted."

"Ew!" Ino cried out. "My front's pressed on your butt, weirdo!"

"Ino-pig, you're afraid of farts? Don't let your enemies find out!"

Ino hit Sakura over the head with a pillow, and both girls started laughing. After a while, they calmed down again, and fell asleep, holding hands. In the morning, Sakura woke up to a pinkie being held out to her.

"Frenemies forever?" Ino asked her softly.

"Forever and ever." Sakura confirmed, locking her pinkie with Ino's and smiling. "I love you, Ino."

"I love you too, Sakura."


End file.
